


A Shaggy Dog Story

by dossier



Category: dueSouth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dossier/pseuds/dossier





	A Shaggy Dog Story

Notes &amp; Warnings

In the end, Diefenbaker was responsible to his own needs, and Fraser could only succumb to them with good grace. To that end, he had accepted this latest fancy and had honored them both, Ray and Dief, with his best serge and hat.

He was barely conspicuous in his bright red in the tiny crowd of onlookers, mainly the other 'competitors', with their array of ridiculous, outlandish costumes. One particularly unskilled couple were on the floor making a mockery of Tchaikovsky until the canine half of the team wandered off in search of the treats she knew were waiting on a table.

Ray leaned over and whispered in Diefenbaker's ear; what he said Fraser couldn't hear, but the smug look it engendered told him all he needed to know. Dief would never embarrass him by skipping out; the wolf was familiar enough with duty and responsibility from years as Fraser's only companion in the RCMP.

When had Dief decided that Ray was his partner in dubious competitions? He couldn't say; but he'd known they had a rapport—he just hadn't realized it went beyond powdered sugar doughnuts. The moment he'd been brought in on their secret plan still felt surreal. Fraser still bore more than a sneaking suspicion that Ray had been the mastermind behind the idea. Where would Diefenbaker have learned about the sport, if not from his partner? Surely Dief hadn't taken to surfing the Internet! In the end it was revealed to be a spot he'd caught while Ray was channel hopping on the television, so perhaps they truly had cooked up the scheme together.

Fraser mused that perhaps he needed to convince the wolf to curtail the number of hours spent in front of the TV with Ray. At least it wasn't a Frisbee chasing contest, and the music they had settled on for their routine was indeed pleasing. Initially the intent was to use a selected movement from 'Peter and the Wolf', but nixed it because another team had signed up with a classical piece. Really, Fraser could not have been more pleased that Ray would consider Dief's breed and origin in his choice and accompanying choreography; homage to the land and people of the First Nations.

Ray nudged his arm and whispered excitedly. "We're going to go get ready, almost our turn."

"Yes of course, Ray. 'Break a leg'." Fraser managed to say it sincerely, without a trace of humor in his voice. "Good luck, Diefenbaker."

It wasn't without precedent, of course, there were many fine dancers who were deaf. Fraser had come to regard Dief's 'deafness' as a device to excuse his willful tendencies.

At last, it was their moment in the spotlight. The haunting flute and drum music filled the hotel ballroom while Ray and Diefenbaker illustrated an often-told Inuit folk tale. They were really beautiful, leaping and rolling on the floor with the usual intensity and lithe grace that Ray so often exhibited. Dief matched his style perfectly; they were the embodiment of partnership in this endeavor. Fraser realized that he shouldn't have worried about being humiliated; his two friends were easily the best of show. The judges agreed, and awarded them the trophy.

He stood at the edge of the small crowd that surrounded the new World Canine Freestyle Champions, happy to let them bask in the attention. After all it wasn't every day that one danced with wolves.

~fini~

* * *

Notes

**Fandom:** dueSouth

**Category/Rated:** Gen, E

**Year/Length:** 2004/ ~565

**Pairing:** Fraser/RayK

**Spoilers:** *snorfle*

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit, only having fun and after this exercise, I'm sure Dief &amp; Co. are anxious to get back to The Pauls and Alliance.

**Warning:** *snorfle*

**Summary:** *snorfle*

**Series:***snorfle*

**Author's Notes:** [This 'sport' really does happen.](http://www.worldcaninefreestyle.org/)

**Beta:** *snorfle*


End file.
